thereapersgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Macy
"As you can see, I am a kangaroo! And do you all know what kangaroos like best?" Macy was a Player-turned-Reaper during Week 6, and a Support during Week 9. She thinks she's a kangaroo and likes to hop everywhere. Appearance Stands at 5'6" with blonde hair often pulled back into a fancy side ponytail. She has blue eyes, and a fair complexion. As a player, Macy entered the Game wearing a sea-green t-shirt with a rainbow design, a denim jacket, and white capris. After retrieving a kangaroo kigurumi during a mission, she switched out her normal wardrobe for the the kigu, and began wearing it. This was her default outfit up until Post-W9, when she finally changed clothes. The pocket of her kigurumi was linked to static hammerspace--it held almost everything under the sun. After W9, once she began district hopping, she switched out her kigu for more normal clothing. Short/leggings/boot combos, plus t-shirts and sweaters! To replace her kigurumi, she now keeps an oversized kangaroo backpack on her back at all times, giving her the illusion of still possessing a tail. The bag is also linked to hammerspace. Personality Pre-Game Macy was a genius who didn't like to talk and was pretty jaded due to knowing so much about how the world operates. She didn't go outside much, and dedicated most time to her studies. After losing her entry fee, she became much more social as a way to try to figure out various cues, skills, and socially acceptable things. She acts a lot like an innocent puppy--cheerful, loving pretty much everyone and never quite understanding jokes or sarcasm, especially of the innuendo kind. She gets emotional very easily, prone to crying over the tiniest things. Because she still doesn't really know how to deal with conflict or comforting people, she avoids it at all costs, often retreating into the safety of her kigu when things get too stressful. Despite being an utter sweetie pie 99.9% of the time, Macy IS prone to slight mood swings. She might not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but she can tell when people are making fun of her, and that's something that really upsets her. Of course, these swings usually visibly last for ten seconds at most, and then she's back to her usual, cheerful self. Unfortunately, her personality and mood have been on a bit of a downward spiral since around W10, but she's doing her best to keep it a secret. She doesn't want people to worry about her! :') History Pre-Game She was a rly smart American girl who had some sort of pharmacy internship in Shibuya. She tried to take a shortcut home one day and got mugged/stabbed in an alley. Oops. Week 6 Her entrance fee was her "knowledge of the world," aka, basically her common sense. (there's a bit more to it than that but Aly is a lazy person, and that's the easiest way to describe it) Her partner, Tala, was erased on D3 and she had a mental breakdown and threw her pins on the ground and then she became a reaper by the grace of Trick. Amazing. Post W6-Pre W9 Determined to become a functional member of society, she holed up in her apartment and read a crap ton of books in order to gain back the knowledge she'd lost. Week 9 P sure she got even dumber than she was during W6, but whatevs. Fell in love with Rei and they smooshed their faces together once. Didn't contribute much, otherwise. Week 9+ Determined to get out and see other places to expand her knowledge, Macy began district hopping. She went to a few nameless districts throughout the world, and had a nice time. She visited a small district in the states known as the Historic Triangle district and did not have such a good time. After her experience in the HT, the district's Conductor, Lucretia, placed a small Reaper named Eliza under her care for an unspecified amount of time. Since then, she has been 'babysitting' the child Reaper, cut off from most contact with people she knows. During W11, she offered transfer Reaper Kin a place to stay, and the three of them now live in Macy's apartment together. The whole experience of babysitting has been rather draining for Macy. Made a brief appearance during W12 as a temporary shopkeeper in Dreamscape while Kin was away for a day. She had planned to participate in W13, but the HT's Conductor called Macy at the last minute as a replacement for their Game that week, as they were short on Reapers. Thus, Macy went to America for the week and is now living in blissful ignorance of everything that happened during W13, while simultaneously dealing with her own mysterious conflicts... Relationships Tala- Her partner who she cried over a lot after he was erased. Rei- boyfriendo (Ereicy 5eva) Chime- Reaper-turned-player-turned-back-to-reaper friend! Nora- Reaper friend and candy-addiction enabler Olive- The Pig Noise from W9D0. Her first true love. Eliza- Reaper partner from the HT District during her district hopping adventure. Currently acts as Eliza's guardian. (i don't like doing relationship sections because i always feel like i'm gonna leave people out so i just give up SO THIS IS ME GIVING UP) Trivia * Her Noise form is Mandopop Macropodidae, which takes the appearance of a small (~3 ft tall) brown kangaroo with pink to yellow tattoo marking thing ma bobs * Basically thinks she's a kangaroo. * Dislikes loud noises * She read like, 600 books between W6 and W9 * Really REALLY loves science. Especially chemistry. Mmm. * She acted like a derp during W6 because the mun had no clue what she was doing Category:ReapersCategory:Week 6Category:Week 9Category:Players